Through My Eyes
by kittyxninjax
Summary: A short oneshot/drabble about a girl's own insights on the members of the ouran host club, implied OC x Kyouya.


Stillness, peace and serenity that were what I would have expected today as I woke from my slumber. And so far it was, only to be thwarted as I drafted myself to the school gates. Yes, morning was not the setting I gladly welcomed, but of course it was a necessary evil I had to adhere to. Being at such an age, school was essential. It wasn't that I minded, as the high school I happened to go to was Ouran Academy, a prestigious school indeed. The thing that irked me the most was the work in general, maybe I was just a bit lazy. Stepping out into the cool spring breeze, I couldn't help but wonder what this school day would bring. My long straight brown hair fluttered down my back, as the breeze hit my legs hard from school uniform, which was not at all flattering in any way as the cream was not my colour at all. That aside, I waved the family car away, like I did every morning. Watching the silver car leave with my green emerald eyes, I took in a deep breath, ready to endure the school day, school pack held firmly in my hand.

As the day dragged on, my interest faded immensely. At my last class of the day, my friend Megumi happened to turn her head in my direction. "Emi! Do you feel like visiting the Host Club with me today?" the over hyperactive blonde piped up, her enthusiasm bewildering me as usual. "Hmm maybe I suppose, could be fun" I added, my eyes trying to concentrate on the blackboard in front of me, distracted. I didn't mind the Host Club, I was not disgusted by their antics, more intrigued actually, very intrigued indeed. Besides, it would gladly mean I would have less time to study when I got home, what I wanted; I wasn't in the mood to stare at books today.

My best friend couldn't contain her joy as she grinned happily. "Awesome, I can't wait, again" she smiled. Meg loved this club, a reason why Emi was dragged there often. It maybe had something to do with how much attention they gave the girls; yes that had to be it. I didn't have that much time to turn back to my work when the shrill school bell rang in my ear as Meg shoved her work into her bag, eyes waiting on me, to hurry up of course. I slipped my school work into my bag as we headed out the door, and onward to our destination.

The music room stood in our wake and Meg impulsively pulled open the handle. The room was already buzzing with excitement and most of the girls of the entire school in this once music room. "Welcome again ladies" the tall 2nd year with black hair greeted us, his name Kyouya Ootori, whom I already took to be rather intelligent and somewhat a calming figure as the blonde 'king' striding up to greet my now hyper ventilating friend.

"It's such a pleasure to see you again" he gushed, taking Meg's hand in his as his lips gently brushed the top of his skin. I stifled a giggle as her cheeks burned bright red. It wasn't very hard to guess who was her favourite, not at all. "Thanks" she flushed as her hand retreated to her side.

"Shall we have some tea?" he smiled as my friend nodded happily. I watched her happily pace to the side, with some other girls quickening fawning over him. I don't why I came here sometimes, I preferred not to sit with any of the hosts, I just chilled out, quietly observing.

"I'm taking it, you shall be sitting out again?" Kyouya raised a delicate eyebrow as my chin went downward in a nod. "Yes, of course" I grinned, the corners of my mouth upturning politely sI let my feet take me to the end of the room, not turning back to see his glancing stare on me.

I crossed my legs as I sat on the elaborate couch, my green eyes shifting across, taking much of this scene in as I could. It was what I did, sounds creepy but I was curious. The boys didn't seem all what they appeared, surely not. Keeping up appearances was hard, as I could already tell. Leaning my arm on the arm rest, my gaze deviated from Meg's and onto the twins at the far right. Identical to look out, it was hard to tell them apart. Only by their differently parted hair could they be determined. Well, to the non observant person anyway. I watched as they conversed with the small flock of girls around them. The more dominant one, was Hikaru, he seemed to talk the most whilst his brother Kaoru deemed quieter and perhaps a bit more gentle and subdued as his impulsive twin.

There closeness was sweet, innocent but it looked as though there was more to it than that; like it was more of a cover up, to hide themselves from others. Like they could not open up, as others would just not understand. It was touching but had more meaning, which i had picked up on. They had different personalities that shone through, as I could see them both itching to break free one day, despite their public displays of tenderness.

Another happy couple of figures wandered past my eye; a small young looking boy who was older than myself and then a much taller, physically strong and somewhat figure not far from his side. The bond was immense, and protective, I could feel it. Hunny-sempai smiled and happily skipped to some guests acting as sweet as he could. It looked innocent, but from my eyes, he was desperate for people to notice his cute factor. And Mori-sempai? He watched on stoically, not saying many words. It was obvious he was protective of him, worried albeit as the senior tucked into a pile of teeth rotting sugar infused cakes.

My brow furrows as a average looking boy entered the fray, smiling and somewhat normal compared to the flamboyance of this club. Down to earth, I didn't know why Haruhi had bothered to stay here; although it was made apparent he had a debt to pay to the club. He seemed smart, but that wasn't why I could keep my eyes off him. Something was strangely different, the feminine quality he had. 'He' wasn't as truthfully as he seemed and I knew it. I just preferred to keep my mouth quiet as his facade was slipping. It didn't take me long to figure this out but truly it was evident that the girls did not really know at all as they fluttered around him oblivious.

But that wasn't the only thing that kept my emerald eyes intrigued. It was the way the others acted around Haruhi. The twins, Tamaki, they acted so strange around her. Not strange but more interested bymher presence. I tilted by head as both Hikaru and Kaoru paced towards her. "Hey Haruhi, you still on for skiing with us?" Hikaru voiced as I could see Tamaki pause in his speech as he talk to Meg.

"I don't know, really. I have some much studying this weekend plus I don't feel that it" she smiled innocently as her brown eyes rested on theirs. Hikaru pouted while Kaoru did the same. "Aw, please? Studying is so boring" they whined in unison.

"But necessary" she replied with a swift nod. By now Tamaki had let his curiosity get the better of him. "Skiing? Why wasn't I told? Daddy needs to know these things" he retorted, in a dramatic fashion.

"Calm down sempai I'm not going" she replied.

The twins grumbled as Kaoru rested his palm on her shoulder as Hikaru moaned and sulked away. "That's fine, maybe some other time? All of us I mean, the whole club could come?" his smile rested on angelic.

"Sounds great" Haruhi nodded, obviously to the attention she was attracting.

"Sounds like a plan!" the 'dad' smiled as they all went back to the guests, seemingly happy. But I could tell otherwise. It was understand why Tamaki had not realized what he felt for Haruhi. His protective nature was far from fatherly. And i think everyone could see that, especially Hikaru. His jealous stares wandered in Tamaki's wake as Kaoru's kind nature tried to cheer him up. The gentle twin was more subtle in his crushing unlike his brash brother who could not help his emotions from exploding, as i could see. They both liked her; i think that's what I got from their reactions. It seemed Hikaru wanted her more, while Kaoru did not mind, like he wanted this to happen as he cared for his brother so much.

I almost lost track of time as it worn on, my eyes growing tired. I could hardly comprehend, the shadow king resting a hand on my shoulder. "You're very good you know, picking all this up. You probably understand them better than they do themselves" he spoke as I looked up in almost confusion.

"Excuse me but how would you know what I was thinking about?" I queried lightly as he chuckled softly. "You're not the only observant type here, plus I may have read some of your notes there" his eyes looked down at the note book I was almost forget I was writing in. "ah i see" my eyes narrowed as he pushed the bridge of his glasses up past his nose as I shoved the notebook back into my bag.

"I see that you haven't written anything about me his calm voice whispered in the air as i turned to see Meg rushing towards me. I stood up, patting down the creases on my skirt.

"That's because, I can't figure you out yet" I smirked, as my truth came out, Meg nearing closer to me. He closed his eyes briefly, his lips in a half smile. "I see. Perhaps, maybe next time I could help you?" he replied with a smirk of his own.

"I'd like that" I grinned, my hand trailing on his cheek as Meg now waltzed towards the door. I flashed him a quick wink as my friend and i left this room full of wonders.

"That was so much fun! I wonder they do!" she babbled happily as we walked down the hall. "I think I know..." I grinned to myself, as her face crumpled in confusion as we headed to her cars. "Don't ask" I waved to her, as the grin still not being able to fade past my lips.


End file.
